


The King Of the Golden Hall

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [28]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The King Of the Golden Hall

"My lord," came the gentle approach. Eomer looked up to see his steward standing before him, bowing. "The Lords of the Shire have arrived."

The smile the King gave lifted his stweard's heart. He showed the elderly hobbits into the hall.

"My friends," he greeted them warmly, opening his arms. Merry wiped away a tear as he fell into his embrace, the scent of horse hair stirring memories. Pippin was enveloped in the hug.

Eomer beamed. "Come, let us feast in your honour." He led the way to the dining hall, head held high. His friends were here in time.


End file.
